campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo's Feast of Neptune
(Note: This Fanon takes place in an alternative Camp Olympus, the merge of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood in a possible future. Nevertheless, it isn't canon to anything) "Leo's Feast of Neptune" A Leo Valdez Story by Thank "What do you mean you're not coming over?!" Leo is indeed in deep shock as he stares into the Iris Message. Calypso just told him she's not coming to Camp Olympus for the Feast of Neptune. "Leo, I'm sorry. I've tried my best, but I still need a few days to pack all my things from Ogygia." she says, with a sencere voice, filled of concern. "But..." Leo stutters at her, unable to find words. "Just go find another date to the Feast. It'll be okay." "But you're my girlfriend. I can't cheat on you!" "Its not cheating if its in my will, and if its for one night." Leo sighs... "Alright... Love you, Calypso." "Love you too" she nods, smiling at him. The Iris Message ends. Leo turns over and kneels down, sadly. He's gonna have to get a date. Such a hard thing to do... Like he wasn't doing it for his entire life before he finally met Calypso. ------- Leo decides to head to the Mess Hall to find his date, and he knows its not gonna be easy. First, a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite (presumably) walks by in a red dress. "Hey there!" he runs up to her, eagerly. "Wanna go to the Feast of Neptune with me?" "No." she says, quiet simply. And with that she walks off. Next, he sees a different emo girl, probably daughter of Nemisis, Hades or Pluto. Not his style... But hey. Its one night. "Hey there! Wanna-?" "No." she says as well, and walks off. He sighs. After that, he sees a different girl with blonde hair, grey eyes, and such a drop-dead gorgeous look. He runs over to her. "Hey there!" "Already got a boyfriend" and she walks off. After several failing attempts, he finds a shy girl like him walking by. He grins, and walks over. "Hello! Wanna go to the Feast with me?" he begins. "Uh... Not really sure." she says shyly. "Why?" "I'm already going with someone..." "Oh... Curse my luck." "But hey, I have a friend you can ask." "Really?!" "Yeah, she's a daughter of Hephaestus." He frowns. "That makes her my half sister..." He sighs and walks off, leaving her there. ------ At the night of the Feast, he sits by next to the fountain, sadly. "Curse my luck.." "Hey, what's wrong, Leo?" Leo looks up and finds Piper standing there, surprisingly, in a pink cute dress, and a feather up her hair. "Calypso apologized. Can't find a date." "Oh." Piper says, understandingly. "Hey! How about you go-" "Leo, no." she says, cutting him off. "No, Leo. You never hit on me, so don't do it now, now that I already have Jason." "Sorry, Piper..." Leo says, apologizing. "Just that, I got a bit desperate." "Its okay. Did you try for one of our friends?" "If I tried for Hazel, Frank would show me some pure elephant rage. For Annabeth, I don't even want to know what she would say. And Percy would give me a taste of tsunami no island ever experienced." She nods, realizingly. "Sorry for you, Leo." "Nevermind, Piper. You tried your best." She sighs. Soon, she sees Jason in the distance. "Hey Leo, Jason's here. I have to go." And she hurries off to her boyfriend, leaving Leo all alone. Leo remains there sitting in the fountain edge as dancing couples fill the place, swaying with delight. Minutes pass, and Leo is still all alone. Soon he finds a beautiful red head, with green eyes, and tan skin sitting all alone in a chair. He grins maniaclly, and walks over to her. She spots him and smiles. She gets up and heads towards him. "Hey there! Would you like to dance with me?" shockingly, they spoke in unison. He grins, and begins. "It'd be a pleasure to dance with you." She smiles at him. "My name's Cathrine. I'm a legacy of Apollo." "And I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." They smile at each other again, and hold their hands together. They stand together, and begin to slow dance awkwardly. After moments of silence, Leo speaks. "Sorry I had you at the last moment. My girlfriend couldn't come over, leaving me all alone and junk." Then he stops, realizing his mistake. He silently curses himself. "Sorry." "No, actually, I have the same case." she nods, approvingly. "My boyfriend went on an urgent quest." "Oh. That's good." he says, awkwardly. "I guess." "So... I heard you're one of the seven." "You bet I am!" he says, proudly. "I was one of those who sent Gaea back in eternal slumber." "That's nice. I was one of the demigods backing you up." "Oh really?" he asks excitedly. "Yeah... I saw you how you summoned fire at Gaea like that. It was just amazing." "Thank you!" "I can summon fire too." "SHOW ME!" Then, Leo silently curses himself for being so enthusiastic. But she smiles, and merely shoots a fire blast at the sky. Leo smiles, and shoots his own white hot fire blast. She looks at him and shoots a fire blast at him. Leo is hit, and his clothes are set on fire. He spontaneously puts it out, worriedly. "Sorry... Didn't know it would burn..." Leo sighs. "Its fine. Really." He wipes at his burnt jacket. "Just a bit scorched, because I was caught off guard. But its fine. Perfectly fine." She nods, and sits back, sadly. He sits next to her, and pats her back. "Its okay." She then pulls out a smile and shoots a fire blast at him. This time, his clothes are unaffected. "Why you little!" he yells at her, angrily. She laughs, and runs off. "First one to get hit looses!" she yells to him. He runs after her, shooting fire blasts. She turns and deflects the blasts with her punches. She then spins, thrusting her fist at him. Fire blast after fire blast comes out towards him, and he barely dodges them. He then sweaps his foot forward, sending a vertical fire arc at her feet. She hastilly jumps to dodge, but falls to the ground face-first. "Ouch!" she yells in pain. "You okay?!" he yells worriedly and runs to her. "I lost" she wimpers, blowing a hair off her eyes. "That doesn't matter. What matters is, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." she gets up. "You're some fire user." "Thank you..." he says, staring into her eyes. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. They lean in at each other and connect in a kiss. Fire works go out in the distance, and they soon disconnect. "That was something." he points out, grinning. In the distance, the fire works end. She smiles at him, as she gets up to her feet. "Well, I must go now. See you later." "Later." he smiles. "But hey, next time, we're just friends. No more." "Sure thing. I already got a girlfriend." "Yeah." she smiles, and walks off. Leo stares into the stars, and smiles to himself. He can't wait till he tells Piper. Category:Thank's Stories Category:Fanon Category:Ahmad15